There is known a communication system including a transmission circuit for transmitting a signal via a transmitting electrode and a reception circuit for receiving a signal via a receiving electrode which is capacitive coupled to the transmitting electrode. The reception circuit restores a transmitted original data pattern from the received signal. In this case, the signal quality of the reception signal is deteriorated due to an intersymbol interference (hereinafter, also referred to as ISI), a reflected signal (reflected wave), or the like.